New IBC-13 weekend lineup for comedies
January 7, 2017 The country’s third-ranked network, IBC-13, is opening the year 2017 with two new comedy sitcoms added to the strong line-up for their weekend primetime programming and focusing on light entertainment, ergo, comedies. (photo: Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform)): Like the original one featuring the Escalera brothers, IBC-13 and Secarats-produced sitcom Iskool Bukol, a revival of the original sitcom Iskul Bukol, will follow the academic story of the Escalera sisters, Keith (Keith Cruz, wearing school uniform) and Anne (Joyce Abestano, wearing school uniform) and Raisa (Raisa Dayrit, wearing school uniform), in Diliman High School. “IBC-13 is really into comedies. So it’s about sports, dramas and light entertainment as IBC-13’s stated toward less “happy” and more drama programs made a huge surprise.” They started with the local adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, said Francisco Abuan, Jr., the owner and producer of Secarats Talent Management Services, then followed up with the top-rating afternoon school-themed drama High School Life. Now, IBC-13 will introduce another trend of high school entertainment with the launch of the newest sitcom, Iskool Bukol tonight, January 7. Another sitcom Vic & Leen, which replace The Million Peso Money Drop tomorrow (Sunday, starring January 8). Wilma V. Galvante, IBC-13 Chief Entertainment Officer, explained that the idea of reviving old concepts and TV programs happened after producers approached the network for the line producer of Secarats. "It just happened that all these happened one after the other. IBC-13 will have revivals from now on. We are just happy that IBC-13 have the chance to bring back all these classic hits for today’s TV audience," Galvante told reporters. It can be attested in the range of entertainment genres that is being offered on IBC-13. Their programming offering the traditional quality drama and fantasy, game and reality shows, variety shows, action-packed sports (NBA and PBA), the weekend late primetime Tagalog movies and now IBC-13 regained the sitcom which Kapinoy Comedy pioneered. In preparation for its 40th anniversary of Iskul Bukol, the Escalera brothers, Professor Ungasis and Miss Tapia are some of the characters that made Iskul Bukol a household name in the ’80s and an instant hit when it premiered on IBC-13 in 1977. It was one of the longest-running sitcoms at all time which pioneered the situational comedies in the history of Philippine television was a top-rater during the late ‘70s and ‘80s. The movies were also made popular one with Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1977, Iskul Bukol Fresmen in 1980, The Best of Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1987 and Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (The Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure) in 2008 which Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon reunited for the comedy movie. The original Iskul Bukol became one of the longest-running sitcoms on Philiippine television, airing from 1977 to 1990. The top-rating sitcom centered on the wacky and funny side of campus life. For thirteen years, viewers followed the misadventures of Tito Sotto (who played Tito Escalera), Vic Sotto (as Vic Ungasis) and Joey de Leon (as Joey Escalera) in Wanbol University. It was spawned characters that have become household names like the terror teacher Miss Tapia (played by Mely Tagasa), cafeteria owner Mang Temi (Bing Angeles), and gay student Tonette Macho (Anthony Raquel). A sequel to Iskul Bukol entitled Back to Iskul Bukol aired from 1999 to 2000 and the reimagining revivial version of Iskul Bukol aired on TV5 in in 2011. From the makers of the original sitcom Iskul Bukol which will first featured the comic triumvirate of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, is now in a millennial high school level as the much-awaited school-oriented sitcom, Iskool Bukol will be the first ever sitcom of IBC-13 partnered with Secarats Talent Management Services and regained itself as a revival of Iskul Bukol that will be turned into a school-oriented teen sitcom combining high school and comedy, featuring the today's hottest female teen stars: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano, with Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom. The original sitcom made a comeback, but this time not in Wanbol University, but now in a much-awaited school-oriented teen sitcom instead which will be set in Diliman High School. Joining Keith, Raisa and Joyce along with Tonton in the stellar cast of Iskool Bukol are Alodia Gosiengfiao, Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Fred Lo, Mariel Rodriguez, Jennica Garcia, Boom Labrusca, Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Andres Muhlach, Tess Antonio, Aldred Gatchalian and Neil Coleta. Under the direction of Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, and written by Kay Conlu-Brondial and Mary Lhuvirizz Martin, Iskool Bukol is a light and funny school-oriented teen sitcom which centered on their lives of three high school classmate girls of the fictional Diliman High School: the ordinary high school teenager Keith (Keith), an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Raisa (Raisa) and the cute and sassy high school girl Anne (Joyce), who are achieve to study for subject. Their academic high school friendship when Keith and Anne's father Tonton (Tonton) and Keith's mother Mariel (Mariel) are the Escalera family, while Raisa's mother Maricar (Jennica) and her father Luigi (Boom) paired with Raisa as a high school teenager as they learn with Keith and Anne in a valuable lesson despite the hilarious fun of friendship. “High school is a very popular (with teenagers)... our target audience are the fascination of high school classmates at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above, so we wanted to show the lighter side of their three girls because it educate them and as a teen sitcom will focus on a light and funny school-oriented storyline, it targets a teen audience: they portray life in a funny way. You see them in junior high school and senior high school as their high school classmates and then you see another side of them that’s fun,” Ms. Galvante said. Keith knows that the new version 2.0 of the original sitcom will be the high school teen level, which will be similar to the former teen sitcom Luv U on ABS-CBN. “I’m now so used in primetime soap operas, fantaseryes and variety shows. A refreshing return in a sitcom that aim to bring back the glory days of primetime comedies. Kapinoy Comedy marks another sitcom for weekends.” With this partnership, IBC-13 considered that Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) remained as the line producer. "Iba kasi yung characters nung Iskul Bukol original. Pag aral ng Iskul Bukol, sila ay Tito, Vic and Joey. At ngayon, may Iskool Bukol na, sila ay Keith, Raisa and Joyce ang tatlong high school classmate ang estudyante sa loob ng Diliman High School." The show will also be the cute and sassy high school girl in her first acting job, which Abestano descrived as a “cute and sassy high school girl” while she remained popularity. "Originally, ang Iskul Bukol before ay Tuesday. At ngayon, my timeslot ang Iskool Bukol ay Saturday. Ako ang estudyante ng high school na mas maagang oras." |Si Keith Escalera ay si Raisa ang Ungasis bilang Iskool Bukol nasana Diliman High School," told Joyce. Like other TV comedies that rely on a combination of location shooting and studio setups, the make-up room of IBC-13 Production Studio where the unique set of Iskool Bukol will be the studio set in Studio 5 of IBC in Broadcast City and the academic set in Diliman High School,the building for both junior and senior level (one classroom with a school desks, libraries, bathroom, cafeteria and canteens) as they featured in the high school teen sitcom every Saturday night in every episode. Build on the vacant set at the Broadcast City compound, the high school building will be the first in the sitcom. “We’ve coordinated our teenagers in an effort to educate every Saturday so we can rest and at the same time devote several hours of regular school time after the taping -- it's a regular class on weekdays, much like high school... when the tapings are only on Saturday (or usually scheduled on Tuesday) so it’s their once a week,” Joyce said in vernacular. “There’s still in high school already study it should be for teens,” Ms. Galvante said, explaining the network’s aggressiveness when it comes to comedies and light entertainment in general. The school-oriented sitcom will also feature Patrisha Samson, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola and Miguel David. Vic & Leen is, of course, a romantic comedy about the officeman Vic (Victor Anastacio) and the sizzle heiress hottie girl Leen (Valeen Montenegro), who paired for love with their romantic relationship, He works in the office who determined as an officemate, while she does in the sizzle hot for love. Will Vic and Leen fall in love for relationship? Joining Victor and Valeen in the sitcom are Joey Paras, April Gustilo, Caloy Alde, Aiza Marquez, KC Montero, Rufa Mi, Tricia Santos, John James Uy, Chienna Filomeno and Julian Estrada. Iskool Bukol airs tonight, every Saturday starting January 7 at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita Weekend; and Vic & Leen airs tomorrow, every Sunday, starting January 8 at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita Weekend on IBC-13. ''Iskool Bukol The studio set *Wanbol University (''Iskul Bukol, 1977-1990) *Wanbol Univeristy (Back to Iskul Bukol, 1999-2000) *Diliman High School (Iskul Bukol, 2017-present) (Diliman High School: 2016) Taping for ''Iskool Bukol'' *December 3, 2016 (Episode 1) (with the first special guest: Jane de Leon) (aired in January 7, 2017) *December 10, 2016 (Episode 2) (with guest: Luis Gabriel Moreno) (aired in January 14, 2017) *December 22, 2016 (Episode 3) (with guest: Erika Mae Salas) (aired in January 21, 2017) *December 27, 2016 (Episode 4) (with Erich Gonzales and guest: Francyss Abuan) (aired in January 28, 2017) *January 3, 2017 (with guest: Christian Salonga) (Episode 5) (aired in February 4, 2017) *January 14, 2017 (Episode 6) (with guest: Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz) (aired in February 11, 2017) *January 21, 2017 (Episode 7) (with guest: Kenzo Gutierrez) (aired in February 18, 2017) *January 28, 2017 (Episode 8) (with guest: Sarah Ortega) (aired in February 25, 2017) *February 5, 2017 (Episode 9) (with guest: Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon with Mely Tagasa) (aired in March 4, 2017) *February 18, 2017 (Episode 10) (with guest: Michael Tañeca) (aired in March 11, 2017) (in this episode, Teacher Erich will host a talent show in Diliman High School) *March 1, 2017 (Episode 11) (with guest: Pat Deligero) (aired in March 18, 2017) *March 13, 2017 (Episode 12) (with guest: Adrian Desabille) (aired in March 25, 2017) *March 18, 2017 (Episode 13) (with guest: Zaijian Jaranilla) (aired in April 1, 2017) *March 24, 2017 (Episode 14) (with guest: Kristine Sablan) (aired in April 8, 2017) *April 5, 2017 (Episode 15) (with guest: Paulo Angeles) (aired in April 22, 2017) (in this episode, Keith, Raisa and Anne in the swimming at Larossa in Capitol Hills) *April 6, 2017 (Episode 15) (with guest: Paulo Angeles) (aired in April 22, 2017) (in this episode, Keith, Raisa and Anne goes to the swimming at Larossa in Capitol Hills) *April 7, 2017 (Episode 15) (with guest: Paulo Angeles) (aired in April 22, 2017) (in this episode, in Diliman High School, Anton and Leslie goes to high school where he got them and tell Teacher Erich he got it from Larossa in Capitol Hills. Anton eventually find Keith, Raisa and Anne. Keith and Raisa knows about they go back to Diliman High School, so they learned this summer. Anne is pretty that they have to leave Larossa in Capital Hills. Anton, finds a carving on a tree that Anne made that say Keith-Raisa-Anne forever with a school uniform, she then asks Anne about it, she involve her dad.) *April 18, 2017 (Episode 16) (with guest: Ella Cruz) (aired in April 29, 2017) *April 25, 2017 (Episode 17) (with guest: Mavy Legaspi) (aired in May 6, 2017) *May 2, 2017 (Episode 18) (with guest: Chacha Cañete) (aired in May 13, 2017) *May 9, 2017 (Episode 19) (with guest: Margaret Planas) (aired in May 20, 2017) *May 16, 2017 (Episode 20) (with guest: Russiane Jandris Ilao) (aired in May 27, 2017) *May 25, 2017 (Episode 21) (with guest: Stephanie Bangcot) (aired in June 3, 2017) *June 1, 2017 (Episode 22) (with guest: Aaron Rosario) (aired in June 10, 2017) *June 6, 2017 (Episode 22) (with guest: Sarah Lahbati) (aired in June 17, 2017) *June 13, 2017 (Episode 23) (with guest: Basti Gonzales) (aired in June 24, 2017) *June 17, 2017 (Episode 24) (with guest: Rita Gaviola) (aired in July 1, 2017) *June 26, 2017 (Episode 25) (with guest: Harvey Bautista) (aired in July 8, 2017) *July 1, 2017 (Episode 26) (with guest: Kyline Alcantara) (aired in July 15, 2017) *July 8, 2017 (Episode 27) (with guest: Sceven Nolasco) (aired in July 22, 2017) *July 15, 2017 (Episode 28) (with guest: Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) (aired in July 29, 2017) *July 22, 2017 (Episode 29) (with guest: Crissel Ignacio) (aired in August 5, 2017) *July 28, 2017 (Episode 30) (with guest: Keempee de Leon) (aired in August 12, 2017) *August 5, 2017 (Episode 31) (with guest: Elijah Rodriguez) (aired in August 19, 2017) *August 12, 2017 (Episode 32) (with guest: Belle Mariano) (aired in August 26, 2017) *August 19, 2017 (Episode 33) (with guest: Ryan James Bacalla) (aired in September 2, 2017) *August 21, 2017 (Episode 34) (with guest: Sasha Gloria) (aired in September 9, 2017) *August 28, 2017 (Episode 35) (with guest: Renz Aytona) (aired in September 16, 2017) *September 9, 2017 (Episode 36) (with guest: Lianne Valentin) (aired in September 23, 2017) 'Joyce Abestano tapped in ''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes episode (The Joyce Abestano Story) (aired in March 25, 2017) (tapped in Signal Village National High School) *March 7, 2017 (with Joyce and Aljur) (around midnight) *March 8, 2017 (with Joyce, Stephanie and Justin) (Aljur and Coleen in office) *March 9, 2017 (with Joyce, Stephanie and Justin) (Aljur and Coleen in office) *March 10, 2017 (with Joyce, Stephanie and Justin) (Aljur and Coleen in office) (until 5PM) (Aljur and Coleen still taping at 5PM) *March 11, 2017 (with Joyce, Stephanie and Justin) (with Joyce, Aljur and Coleen) 'Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano tapped in ''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes episode (My Daddy, My Teen Girl) (aired in June 17, 2017) *May 18, 2017 (Tonton, Candy and John around 10PM) *May 19, 2017 (Joyce and Michael with Tonton around 8AM/Tonton and Joyce around 11AM at lunch/Tonton and Joyce around 3:30PM for playing basketball/Tonton, Joyce and Dang around 6:45PM/Joyce, Tonton and Dang around 10PM) *May 20, 2017 (Tonton, Louise , Zaijian and Joyce around 8:30AM/Tonton, Zaijian and Joyce around 11:30AM/Joyce, Zaijian and Michael around 3:30PM/Tonton, Joyce and Dang around 7PM/Joyce and Tonton around 9PM/Tonton, Louise and Zaijian around 9:20PM) *May 21, 2017 (Joyce, Zaijian and Michael around 11:30AM/Joyce and Totnon around 3:30PM/Joyce, Tonton, Louise and Zaijian around 3:45PM/Joyce, Zaijian and Michael around 6PM/Joyce, Tonton and Dang around 7PM) *May 22, 2017 (Tonton, Joyce, Louise and Michael 11:30AM/Joyce, Tonton and Dang around 6PM/Tonton call Candy arond 9:30PM) *May 23, 2017 (Joyce and Tonton around 11:30AM/Tonton, Candy and John around 3PM/Tonton, Louise and Dang around 8:30PM/Joyce and Tonton around 10:30PM) *May 24, 2017 (Tonton, Joyce and Zaijian around 11:30AM)